


Ideal Form

by spilverhare



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Culture, Belly Kink, Discussion of kinks, Eddie has a belly kink, Humor, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Other, Stuffing, Weight Gain, and Venom might have one too if they knew what a kink was, discussion of past relationships, gender neutral pronouns for Venom, just tagged mature for potential later chapters and discussion of kinks, no sex in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilverhare/pseuds/spilverhare
Summary: He knew it was weird, but he had gotten over his panic about liking weird shit long before he entered a relationship with the alien sharing his body. And if he could wrap his head aroundthat, he could admit to his alien partner that he got hot under the collar from gaining a little weight for them.
Relationships: (only Eddie/Venom is current in this fic), Eddie Brock/Anne Weying, Eddie Brock/Original Male Character(s), Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 9
Kudos: 148





	Ideal Form

**Author's Note:**

> hey! Characters in this fic think weight gain and overeating is sexy. It's pretty tame imo, and this chapter is just Eddie and Venom attempting to talk about that. If this isn't for you, that's fine! If this is totally where it's at for you: you and me both, buddy. Enjoy!

Eddie didn’t notice it at first. His pants weren’t getting tighter, they were just fitting better as he slowly but surely gained back the weight he’d lost after Anne left. He supposed he probably should’ve seen this coming, not only did living with Venom require a truly staggering amount of potato products, when he lived with anyone he was a little bit in love with, he inevitably (embarrassingly) gained little a bit of happy weight.

A couple years ago he’d had a boyfriend who worked in a bakery, and who would bring home extra sweets at the end of the day. Eddie had probably been at his chubbiest with that boyfriend, Frank. At first it had bothered him a little, the visible signs that he was letting himself slide. Then Frank had nuzzled up to him in bed one night and murmured “You know I really like this, right? Keeping you well-fed.” And Eddie had flushed like the setting sun as Frank had patted his belly fondly. It was true, if Eddie didn’t have someone reminding him to eat, he wouldn’t. So Frank fed him up a little and together they made Eddie a little pudgier.

With Anne, it was a little different. By the time he met her, he had unintentionally slimmed down to just about his pre-Frank weight, save for a stubborn bit of fat below his belly button. When they were dating, Anne had thought his little relationship belly was cute, but that was about as far as her interest went. She was more into his arms and back muscles, which was fine by Eddie because the pleasantly sore muscles and rush of endorphins after a workout was comparable to the sleepy, tight feeling of overeating, to an extent. And the feeling of getting chubbier was a little like getting more muscular, both were making him bigger after all. That’s what he told himself, anyway.

He had eventually told her about it, along with his other sexual quirks, in a truly enlightening and fulfilling conversation one night. They had a lot in common sexually, but just not the belly stuff, which was fine. She had indulged him occasionally with attention to his belly and maybe a little hand feeding, but that’s as far into that particular kink that they went. After putting that facet of his sexuality to the back-burner for so long, he had almost forgotten how good it had felt.

In truly insane real-life plot-twist, he wasn’t with Anne anymore and had somehow ended up in a relationship with a semi-parasitic, human-eating, genderless being from outer space. And in an even weirder twist, he was loving it. The thing was, well, the food thing. When Venom was hungry, Eddie was HUNGRY. They liked meat, and sugar, and piping hot tots. If his previous partners had made sure he ate well, Venom was making sure he ate even better. Well, “better” in the sense that he was _definitely_ getting enough to eat. Eddie would wake up from a stupor sometimes, surrounded by junk food wrappers, his belly swollen and tight in his jeans. They ate a lot and they ate often. And it was starting to really show.

Eddie surveyed himself in the floor-length mirror, turning three quarters to see if his belly pooched out more than it used to. It definitely did.

**Eddie. What are you doing?**

“Just seeing how fat I’ve gotten since you took over my life.” Venom let out a low chuckle, which surprised Eddie. “What? You noticed?”

 **Hmm Eddie,** Venom purred and manifested a small face that he tucked over Eddie’s left shoulder, **I have been trying to keep us fed, you know. I have noticed because I have been doing a good job.**

“So you _are_ fattening me up?!” Eddie could sense a hysterical note creeping into his voice, but perhaps the situation called for it. In any case, he hoped his concern disguised his little zing of arousal. And it _was_ genuinely concerning. Given Venom’s track record with consuming Eddie’s organs, the thought of Venom feeding him up Hansel-and-Gretel-style alarmed him. He hoped they were past that. Venom caught on to his train of thought and let out an indignant hiss.

**No! We would not eat you Eddie, we are joined now. We are making sure that we are well nourished and have adequate fuel reserves. I am taking care of you.**

Well that was almost sweet, in a weird, fucked up kind of way.

“So we’re getting fat as, what? A combat strategy? And since when are the foods we eat nourishing?” Eddie tried to sound reprimanding but landed nearer to fond (and maybe a little flustered) as Venom’s inky tendrils warmly wrapped their way across his chest.

 **Yes Eddie, our ideal form is heavier, with more energy stores. What you might call chubby.** Eddie could feel the beginnings of a blush creeping over his ears. A tendril thickened and settled on the round little mound of his new belly and began to rub in slow, soothing circles.

The blush had come into full bloom across Eddie’s cheeks. He remembered how Frank would like to pat his belly after a big meal, sneak his hands under Eddie’s shirt while he was doing the dishes to play with his tummy. Eddie swallowed, Venom must be able to feel what he was thinking.

“I... I like it that you’re taking care of me,” Eddie began and Venom’s toothy smile widened even more in the mirror, “And I actually do like the way my body feels. Soft, like you said. But most people find it embarrassing to gain weight, and well, I dunno.” Eddie rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. It had been easy to talk about this with Frank, as it was clear the feeling was mutual. Harder to talk about with Anne, but he had pushed through it in the spirit of being honest and vulnerable. This was unsteady ground though. Did Venom’s species even have kinks? Was this purely a biological/cultural instinct for them? Would it be weird if he brought sexuality into something Venom saw as purely a survival drive or a combat strategy? But maybe there was more to it for Venom, too. Venom’s pearly eyes narrowed.

**Are you embarrassed about this, Eddie?**

Venom reached a tendril under the little overhang of Eddie’s belly where it spilled over his jeans, and they jiggled it lightly. Eddie could feel his chest bounce a little with the movement. It _was_ embarrassing, a little. But it felt good too. It almost… well. Honestly, it turned him on.

Eddie knew he liked being taken care of; he liked being the little spoon, he liked getting a back massage after a long day, he liked taking a bath and having Anne wash his hair. He liked his partners to work on him with steady, competent hands and then totally wreck him, getting to the deepest part of him in smooth, sure strokes. This was different, but maybe it was also the same. He knew it was weird, but he had gotten over his panic about liking weird shit long before he entered a relationship with the alien sharing his body. And if he could wrap his head around _that_ , he could admit to his alien partner that he got hot under the collar from gaining a little weight for them.

“I’m not embarrassed exactly, more like, uh… well everyone gets kinda sheepish when they’re caught out on a kink, buddy.” So he’d said it. He saw in the mirror that he was cringing a little, waiting on Venom’s reaction. Venom remained silent for a minute. They were reading his vital signs and chemicals, trying to figure out what Eddie was feeling.

 **Eddie. What is a kink? A human thing?** Eddie couldn’t help the bark of laughter that fled his lungs, unbidden. God, wasn’t it weird to have to explain the weird mosaic of human sexual experience to one’s own partner?

“Well, it’s like…” Eddie began unsteadily, “It’s when humans like something sexually that culture says is kinda weird.”

**Human culture is weird**

“Yeah, I’m not disagreeing there.”

**We know that you are bisexual. We know that this is liking many genders sexually. And we know that society thinks bisexual is something weird. Is bisexual a kink?**

“Uh, no. Bisexuality isn’t a kink, it’s a sexual orientation. A kink is like… you know how Anne would really like my smell after going to the gym and she’d kinda get into my armpits a little? Anne had a kink for my smell. Or maybe my armpits or working out, I’m not really sure actually.” God, it was weird to have to explain human sexuality to one’s partner, and whole other level of weirdness to use one’s ex as a reference. In hindsight, maybe he should’ve just bit the bullet with the belly stuff and left poor Anne’s scent kink out of it.

**I also like the chemicals your body produces after exercise, and at other times. I have a kink like Anne?**

“No. Well, maybe. I don’t know if you can even have kinks, honestly. It seems like it might be something culture-bound, and you don’t really have a culture besides writhing in a pit together and seeking out other life-forms to parasitize…” Venom growled a little at Eddie’s use of the “P-word”, and Eddie knew he was babbling anyway, avoiding talking about the flush of heat he felt through his body as Venom continued to massage his belly as they talked.

Eddie sighed, “I just. I have this thing. So, kinks are kinda like when your wires get crossed and something that isn’t usually sexual becomes sexual for you, right? And so my thing is that gaining weight, eating, feeling really full, turns me on. That’s not a conventional turn-on, so it’s a kink.”

 **Hmm.** Venom began slowly and carefully. **So you like that I am taking care of you. You like how your body feels with more energy reserves. And you like becoming our ideal form, in a sexual way. Is this right? Is it all a kink together?**

“Yeah, I guess so? Maybe the first parts aren’t a kink. I think it’s very normal to enjoy being cared for by your partner. And I don’t think liking your body is exactly a kink either. Except maybe some people would think that preferring being fat is kinky? The line there is weird, I think. As for the last part, becoming “our ideal form” (or as humans would think of it, getting a little fat), yeah that part is almost definitely kinky.” This conversation was making him think more deeply about his desires, not to mention sociology, than he had in a long time. His head hurt a little.

**I think this is a human concept that I don’t understand.**

“Yeah. Well, if it makes you feel any better, I understand the concept less after explaining it to you.”

**I think however, I understand _your_ kink, Eddie. Can we explore it sexually?**

This was a surprise, though a welcome one. He and Venom had only been having sex for about a month or so, the process being rather slow going when they didn’t know anything about each other’s alien bodies and pleasure centers. It had been great though. Venom, though charmingly inexperienced, was a quick learner and a surprisingly sweet lover. Eddie had found that running his hands through Venom’s tendrils like he was combing hair was actually very sexy for both of them. Maybe that was a kink too? Who even knew anymore. Maybe everything was kinky when your partner was a telepathic, fanged, symbiotic alien. Might as well embrace that and let your parasite fatten you up and lavish affection on your stuffed, pudgy tummy. Suddenly Eddie was acutely aware of Venom’s tendrils on his stomach, caressing his love handles, ghosting over his softening chest.

“Uh yeah, V,” his voice sounded higher than normal and he swallowed, “I’d like that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated (and will encourage me to write another chapter maybe)! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
